Rutina
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Nada parecía querer cambiar, todo parecía querer estar igual, su rutina parecía querer repetirse una y otra vez de la misma forma o al menos así era; hasta que llego el para cambiarla junto con sus vidas ¿Qué tanto afectaría cambiar la rutina? Eso es algo que deben descubrir nuestros tres protagonistas quienes se ven afectado en este enredo provocado por ellos /Slash/


_**Bueno ahora escribo mi primer crossover, esta dedicado a KGBunn quien pues, me metió la idea y mírenme aquí estoy haciéndola.**_

_**Contiene:**_

_**Slash (Chico/chico) en este caso (chico/chico/alien)**_

_**Toques OoC por si acaso ya que yo cambio a veces las actitudes sin saberlo**_

_**Invenciones de cosas paranormales -si termino dando el caso-**_

_**Y creo que es todo xD, bueno pues espero que les guste y dejen uno que otro review y claro no me maten por hacer este intento en fin...**_

_**Sin mas ¡El fic! Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas**_

* * *

_**Adiós a la**_** rutina**

_**Y **_las cosas parecían no querer cambiar, Zim seguía ahí con su plan de destruir la Tierra con patéticos planes que se le ocurrían, sus compañeros seguían siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre que sin importar cuantas pruebas mostrara no le creerían y él, el seguía siendo el mismo chico con peinado particular, amante de lo paranormal y todo lo extraño que podría suceder, uno de los más inteligentes y para su desgracia tomado como un loco.

Si las cosas no parecían cambiar aun cuando el tiempo pasara, aun cuando ya estuvieran en la secundaria, todo seguía igual.

Al menos hasta ese día….

Un día cualquiera en la secundaria y como siempre era una de las primeras personas en llegar, luego casi siempre llegaba Zim diciendo uno de sus planes "malvados" mientras que el gritaba que no dejaría que cumpliera ello, la simple rutina de siempre.

Peleaban, discutían, sus demás compañeros llegaban decían uno que otro insulto para luego de unos minutos se pusieran hacer cualquier tontería entre ellos, dejaba que aquel irken volviera a dar su discurso de que el era mejor antes de que se fuera a sentar porque llegaba su maestra, lo mismo que hacía en su vida.

Y luego apareció el para cambiar aquella rutina…

_**-Bueno tenemos a otro estudiante…-**_ dijo una mujer de cabello negro opaco como si no tuviera vida, pero comparada con Bitters era más tolerante y menos aterradora _**–otro más a quien debo enseñarle **_  
_**conocimiento-**_ dijo como en una queja simplemente no toleraba muchos a los niños y desgraciadamente le había tocado ser maestra de adolescentes.

Dib no separaba sus ojos de su libreta mientras dibujaba lo último que había escuchado en su programa favorito, del cual hablaban de una bruja de grandes poderes que había habitado su misma ciudad hace mucho tiempo y que aun había posibilidades de que se pudiera encontrar sus libros de magia para hacer otro hechicero tan poderoso como ella, algo que le había llamado la atención como cualquier otro tema que fuera paranormal.

_**-El es Dipper, al parecer su tiempo es indefinido en esta escuela-**_ comento al leer la pequeña hoja que el castaño le había entregado _**–da un pequeño resumen de ti y luego te sientas donde se te dé la gana-**_

Dipper tomo aire mirando a los demás, lo malo es que él era el único que había quedado ahí sin su hermana ya que sus padres la habían enviado a una escuela solo para chicas dejándolo solo ahí, miro a todos esperando encontrarse gente normal hasta que su mirada se encontró con Zim, no era un tonto para saber que fuera lo que fuera eso no era un humano.

_**-Señor Pines ¿Va a decir algo o se quedara todo el día ahí parado?-**_

_**-Saben que esa cosa verde sentada con una peluca y lentes de contacto de color no es humano ¿verdad?-**_dijo apuntándolo para ver a la maestra quien solo dio un bufido cansado

Y el salón termino riendo tan alto que seguramente se escucharían en otro salones, los insultos al nuevo no se hicieron esperar las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dedicaron –y aun lo siguen haciendo- a Dib "El está loco como Dib" se escuchaba casi en coro, el castaño se hundió en hombros por ello, no entendía como los demás no se daban cuenta de que era verdad, el no parecía nada a un humano.

Mientras que Dib dejo su libreta para mirar al chico nuevo con cara sorprendida ¿el también se había dado cuenta de ello? Claro que era visible pero para los que vivían ahí solo era una enfermedad de la piel que se invento Zim para engañar a todos o en este caso a casi todos.

_**-Es una extraña enfermedad de la piel, por favor no sea insultante con sus compañeros y váyase a sentar no sin antes de pedirle una disculpa a su compañero-**_

_**-P-pero…-**_no le gustaba quedarse callado cuando algo era más que raro, tenía una fascinación para lo paranormal como mantenerlo callado como lo había prometido

_**-Si no lo quiere hacer puedo mandarlo con el director, no creo que le moleste recibir a otra persona mas ya que lamentablemente la sala de castigos esta en reparación-**_

Dipper Pines se quedo quieto mirando a aquella "persona" por supuesto que no creía que tuviera una extraña enfermedad en la piel pero era mejor hacer caso que terminar siendo castigado su primer día de escuela **(Genial,****esto no podría ser mejor)** pensó mientras que caminaba en dirección a su compañero, se quedo mirándolo fijamente

_**-**_**Sin orejas, ni nariz ¡Más humano no podría ser!-**se murmuro así mismo mientras se ponía frente a él _**–perdón por decir que no eres humano aunque es más que evidente que no lo eres-**_

Zim lo miro fijamente antes de sonreír _**–estas igual de loco que Dib-larva-**_ anuncio en alto mientras reía haciendo que sus compañeros empezaran a imitar su acción

El simplemente bufo mientras caminaba a buscar un lado vacio y lo encontró a un lado de un pelinegro con ojos ámbar quien se le quedaba mirando sin decir nada, aun cuando se sentía incomodo por ser el centro de atención de esa forma agradecía que no se burlaba como los demás, vio como este dibujaba una especie de bruja lo cual le llamo la atención.

_**-¿Crees en las cosas paranormales?-**_ bueno, sabía que no era el mejor inicio de conversación pero le había llamado la atención que dibujara algo así con tantas características

Dib asintió, no le importaba si alguien más lo tomaba como un lunático ya estaría acostumbrado en ello por lo cual le sorprendió cuando el otro tomo su dibujo viéndolo con admiración.

_**-Vaya, pensé que aquí no habría amuletos mágicos, o seres sobrenaturales por eso me trajeron aquí para que olvidara todas esas cosas-**_claro que amaba Gravity Falls por ello, porque estaba lleno de misterios que el adoraba descifrar

_**-¿Te gustan esas cosas?- **_remato Dib mirando al chico aun sin creerse aquello ¿Había alguien más con sus mismos gustos?

_**-Si…supongo que es algo extraño pero me gustan las cosas paranormales son misterios que me gustarían resolver-**_

_**-Ya somos dos-**_ informo con una sonrisa que termino desvaneciéndose al escuchar a Zim decir cualquier cosa, como si alguien lo hubiera ofendido a él ya que volvió a escuchar aquel grito

_**-Yo soy Zim soy mejor que ustedes sucios humanos ¡Zim es el mejor!-**_

Ambos miraron a donde le gritaba aun chico quien se quedaba callado al ver como este lo miraba de forma amenazante haciendo que un pelinegro suspirara cansado y un castaño lo mirara sin esperar más locura en esa cosa

_**-¿Tu si me vas a creer si te digo que no es humano?-**_ pregunta esperando a no ganarse una nueva burla

_**-No eres el único que sabe que no es un humano, supongo que somos los únicos que ven lo que es evidente-**_

_**-¿Y tú sabes qué es?-**_pregunto ignorando al otro para mirar de manera atenta al otro, su curiosidad era bastante grande como para lograr ignorar aquellos gritos que retumbaban en el salón

_**-El es un irken, una especie de alienígena que conquistan planetas aunque siendo sinceros el no ah podido desde que llego-**_ se tuvo que ahogar una risa por ello _**–y desde que está aquí todo mundo excepto yo cree que es un humano con "problemas en la piel"-**_

_**-Pero… ¿Cómo le pudieron creer eso?-**_

_**-Eso es algo que ni yo entiendo-**_

Un pequeño silencio se prolongo hasta que Dipper le dio una sonrisa estirando su mano, al menos quería presentarse con el sin que se escucharan las burlas de los demás. Solo le alegraba encontrar a una persona que lo entendiera en esas cosas y al parecer ambos parecían disfrutar aquellas cosas extrañas que pedían una explicación.

_**-Me llamo Dipper-**_ dijo con tono amable

_**-Yo soy Dib, investigador paranormal-**_ dijo estrechando su mano sin dudarlo, algo le decía que serian buenos amigos

Y ahí la rutina parecía desaparecer, ya que el día no había sido igual que como las otras veces todo era diferente; platicaron durante la clase mientras hacían los trabajos, comentaban cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido con tanta emoción que parecían contagiar al otro, algunas veces reían y hablaban un poco sobre ellos. La rutina se había acabado para él cuando Dipper llego pero no era lo único que iba a cambiar con su llegada.

Zim por su parte ese día se había quedado mas callado de lo habitual mirando como aquel humano nuevo se acercaba a su archienemigo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a los dos ya que de alguna forma le resultaba extraño que Dib estuviera con alguien que no lo insultara y que llevaran ese mismo gusto.

Y ahora podía observar como ambos se sentaban en la misma mesa de la cafetería, Dib llevaba consigo su laptop mostrándole al castaño algo, ya que no podía ver totalmente solo estaba mirándolos.

La rutina de él era molestar al humano, pelearse y discutir sin parar, hacer planes para que él lo detuviera molestarlo en la escuela hasta el punto que lo viera estallar y ese día parecía empezar como era y termino cambiando totalmente con aquel chico.

Y así pasaba transcurriendo aquel día, todo parecía salirse fuera de lo normal ya que no era a lo que estaban acostumbrados los 3, no era algo que se esperaba cada quien pero la rutina estaba hecha para romperse y ese era el día en que al fin se rompía.

Y al final del día en aquella escuela ambos chicos de alguna forma se habían convertido en amigos, lo que les parecía raro a los demás hasta que pensaban que ambos estaban igual de locos por lo cual dejaron de darle importancia aunque los dos chicos se alegraban de encontrarse con muchos gustos parecidos.

_**-Nos vemos mañana, debo ir por mi hermana Mabel…si la término dejando sola creo que irá a buscar otro romance-**_

_**-Podría acompañarte, así te enseño la ciudad y te evitas perderte un poco-**_

_**-Cla…-**_

E lo que paso ninguno de los dos se la esperaba, Zim había tomado a Dib por la gabardina llevándosela arrastras al lado contrario de Dipper haciendo que este se despidiera extrañado ya que al voltear atrás miro a su madre quien estaba dispuesta a llevárselo con su hermana para recogerla, volvió mirar la escena viendo como aquel pelinegro trataba de zafarse haciéndolo reír un poco.

Mientras que cierto azabache no entendía por qué aquel irken se lo llevaba arrastrando como si de un saco se tratara, cuando al fin se libro se levanto sacudiéndose y mirándolo extrañado aunque estaba más enfurecido porque lo habían llevado a rastras un buen rato casi rompiéndole la ropa.

_**-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-**_reclamo en gritos mirándolo _**-¿¡Por qué me estuviste arrastrando más de medio kilometro!?-**_

_**-¡No iba a permitir que ningún humano apestoso planeara algo contra mí!-**_

_**-¡No planeábamos algo contra ti irken tonto!-**_intento bajar su volumen de voz aunque le costaba ello _**–y si lo hiciéramos ¿tú crees que te lo diría?-**_

_**-Por supuesto que si humano cabezón, porque yo soy Zim ¡el mejor invasor del…-**_

Y vio como aquel humano se daba la vuelta dejándolo hablar solo ¿Otra vez lo ignoraría? Con una vez ya había tenido suficiente como para repetir de nuevo aquello por lo cual lo siguió mientras intentaba llamar su atención, a veces le contestaba los insultos y otras no, la rutina de odiarse no se desvanecía aun al menos no totalmente ya que era menos lo que discutían.

¿Qué tanto terminarían cambiando la rutina?, ¿Qué tan diferente serian las cosas desde ese día?, bueno ninguno de los 3 se podrían imaginar que tanto cambiarían y especialmente para Dib quien terminaría viviendo cosas que jamás pensó que le sucederían, ni siquiera todo lo que terminaría involucrando para el después de conocer a Dipper.

Pero su rutina siempre estaba llena de sorpresas que ahora estarían creciendo poco a poco ¿Qué tan malo sería? Lo terminaría descubriendo en poco tiempo sin dudarlo pero eso si…

Su rutina había desaparecido con la llegada de aquel castaño de ojos oscuros…


End file.
